Spektakuler
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Karena, semua yang dilakukan Logan ini dan itu adalah salah. Tapi, bagi Pietro dan Reiko, dia adalah sosok spektakuler, meski beku dia itu hangat dan memabukkan.


**X-Men bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena, semua yang dilakukan Logan ini dan itu adalah salah. Tapi, bagi Pietro dan Reiko, dia adalah sosok spektakuler, meski beku dia itu hangat dan memabukkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spektakuler**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berapa kali melakukan hal usil di luar nalar dengan Pietro? Menjungkir balikan Hank dengan sekali serang? Buat lelaki berkacamata itu melompat-lompat akrobatik?

Mungkin tak terhitung!

Orang-orang sudah tahu jika Reiko dan Pietro akan ( selalu ) membuat seluruhnya berantakan. Beberapa menyebut Reiko dan Pietro itu "Duo Helter Skelter." Kau bisa menjelajah internet jika kau tak tahu.

Diantara semua, hanya Logan yang menjadi santapan lezat duo ini. Mereka tahu hal ini akan sangat buruk. Buruk sekali malahan. Aksi jahil mereka berdua sering berakhir dengan kegemparan yang hakiki, buat duo ini melayang-layang di angkasa, menghalau serangan pisau baja dari sang Wolverine.

Hank juga sudah tepuk jidat, dia tak bisa melerai anak-anak yang usianya ada di bawahnya ini dan berpikir ini adalah kesenangan belaka. Jika mau berpikir cukup jauh, Hank ingin melihat Logan mengulas sebuah senyum. Tapi, bukan senyum psikopat. Senyum hangat seperti yang sering ia lihat dari bingkai Xavier.

Apa boleh buat? Pietro dan Reiko hanya anak-anak yang tamak. Oke, tapi Reiko tidak bisa di sebut anak-anak, karena dia memiliki cerita yang agak rumit. Rumit untuk di jelaskan, karena dia misterius. Tidak ada orang yang tahu seperti apa kisahnya. Kecuali sang professor.

Sebenarnya Reiko itu jarang bicara, kelewat datar malah. Dia selalu memilih-milih orang dalam berteman, orang yang cerdas saja yang ia pilih, tapi lain dalam kasus Pietro, mungkin dia hanya senang menempeli Reiko. Lagi pula, dia hanya mau bicara pada professor Xavier dan Pietro. Mungkin hanya mereka yang ia percayai, sesekali dengan Hank untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Yah, seperti yang terjadi saat ini..

"Punya ide, Rei?"

"Ide apa? Kita sudah jahilin Logan beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak tertawa, kecuali mengejar kita.."

Pietro terbahak. Mengunyah sebatang cokelat dari hasil mencuri dari tas milik Scott. "Itu sih namanya dia berniat membunuh kita.."

Lalu teringat bagaimana koridor hancur, vas bunga terbelah dan goresan-goresan di tembok. Semuanya terhentikan ketika Xavier berteriak cukup keras hingga membuat Scott sebagai wasit dadakan langsung batuk-batuk.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kita ada di balik punggung Jean atau professor untuk berlindung. Dia itu 'kan naksir.."

Pietro membelalakan mata, setengah mencekik leher Reiko dengan kekuatan otot-otot tangan super cepatnya. "WHOA! Sama professor?"

Reiko yang tercekik menjambak helaian silver itu. "Enak saja! Dia itu naksir Jean, bagaimana sih? Tidak mungkin seorang Logan bisa seperti itu. Dia itu sok keren kadang aku kesal padanya, tapi dia sudah beberapakali menolong professor, aku sih, ya, bagaimana ya? Asyik-asyik saja.."

Pietro mengeryit, otaknya tak mampu mencerna apa yang Reiko katakan. Perempuan berbalut setelan miko ini memang sering mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Mereka pertamakali bertemu saat Xavier membawanya di awal musim panas dan keadaan gadis itu sangat kacau.

Reiko saat itu sangat terpuruk dan dia lebih sering menangis dan melamun, menangis dan melamun atau marah. Pernah sekali Pietro melihat Reiko menangis kungkungan lengan Xavier, jangan tanya bagaimana ekspresi Xavier. Semua orang tahu dia orang seperti apa.

Meski rapuh dan gampang terguncang, tapi Reiko memiliki jiwa seorang petarung, kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan Hank ketika sedang bertransformasi. Dia ahli bela diri dan ada di level 7. Dia juga ahli strategi dan memiliki otak kelewat cerdas. Alasan Xavier merekrutnya cukup kuat bukan?

Oh dan satu lagi. Walau namanya Reiko tapi dia bukan gadis Jepang. Dia tinggal di sana tapi bukan warga asli, sulit menjelaskannya sebenarnya, karena Xavier menyembunyikan identitas Reiko dengan cara jitu.

"Ah, Rei. Aku ada ide.."

"Hm?"

"Reiko, maju sini.."

Secercah ide brilian muncul di kepala Pietro, ia tersenyum seperti kerasukan. Menarik kerah baju Reiko dan berbisik ringan. Sapuan bisik dari Pietro buat Reiko geli dan agak sedikit malu, terlebih jika orang melihat, mereka itu akan terlihat seperti sedang bercumbu.

"Aku punya ide, ini akan sangat bagus, Reiko.."

"Kuharap itu hal-hal sinting..."

"Jangan menyindirku. Ini hal yang terlampau sinting, kau pasti suka.."

Reiko mengeryit. "Sesuka apa?"

"Sesuka aku padamu, mydear.."

* * *

Mendengar itu semua dan melihat Pietro membawa kardus ke Kamar Rahasia mereka, buat Reiko semakin percaya jika Pietro tidak sedang bercanda. Di dalam sana ada banyak hal yang bisa di temui, di dalam kardus itu. Seperti sebuah pita warna-warni, pensil warna, krayon, serbuk yang berkerlap-kerlip, spidol, amplop dan hal-hal menarik lain.

Dia juga membawa sebuah kotak hadiah kecil berisi cincin mainan berwarna perak ada batu plastik hijau sebagai hiasannya. Bentuknya indah seperti mata seekor naga fantasi. Reiko jadi sedikit heran dan takjub juga, ia tak menyangka jika Tn. Maximoff memiliki selera yang unik.

"Kau yakin, Piet?" Di sodorkan tulisan tangan tegak berambung berwarna merah muda dengan pita di sisinya. Yang di panggil tersenyum kecil sembari membungkus sesuatu dengan kertas kado.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini, mydear.." Pietro menggoda.

Reiko mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Jean seaneh ini.."

Lelaki super cepat itu mengompori. "Rei, sayang. Aku tahu kau bisa meniru tulisan orang, ini akan bagus. Kau bilang kalau Logan naksir sama Jean 'kan? Jadi kita buat saja rencana ini.."

"Tapi, Piet, aku tidak suka cara ini.."

Di lingkarkan lengan sang QuickSilver di leher Reiko, menambahkan sugesti-sugesti positif untuk rekannya ini, di selingi godaan yang membuat Reiko tersipu malu. Sebenarnya si Quicksilver juga tergoda oleh aroma coklat yang di punya Reiko, aroma kalem yang memikat.

"A-apa?"

"Rei? Kita butuh hiburan dan Logan solusinya! Jangan malu-malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri.."

Reiko memutar bola mata. "Ini rumah kita, Pietro.."

"Makanya bersemangat atau kita akan kena imbasnya!"

"Kita selalu kena sial, Pietro.."

"But, I need you. We are a team! Karena cuma kau yang mengerti aku.."

"Gombal.."

"Mungkin saja itu gombal. Kita akan beraksi nanti malam dan jangan biarkan matamu tidur, oke? Jangan sampai prof tahu.."

"Tapi prof sering begadang.."

Reiko ingat ketika ia berencana maling makanan di kulkas, ia bertemu dengan Xavier di koridor dan menghantui langkah kaki ringannya. Dia sedang marah-marah entah membicarakan apa tapi Scott pernah bercerita itu Xavier lakukan setiap malam untuk mengecek murid-murid.

Seram juga ya professor?

"Kenapa Rei, kau takut hantu? Kau bisa memelukku kok.."

"Hey, kau tidak tahu ya? Prof sering berkeliaran malam-malam, jika tertangkap kau bisa di lumpuhkan, shut down dan tamat.."

Memikirkan itu membuat Pietro sedikit merinding. Tapi dia tidak menyerah sama sekali karena hari ini dirinya sedang menghayal tentang wajah Logan dan Jean jika rencana ini terealisasikan.

Dasar, anak-anak jahil.

"You did a great job, honey. Dan ini akan menjadi surat bagus. Apa kau mau menambahkan wewangian?"

"Piet, jika kau menyemprotkan parfum. Jean dan Logan akan langsung tahu kalau aroma itu berasal dariku."

Pietro lupa kalau Reiko memiliki aroma coklat yang khas. Dasar.

* * *

"Dingin ya?"

"Mau pakai jaketku, Rei?"

"Maksudku minuman di kulkas yang dingin.."

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu, maaf.."

"Pietro, I'm oke. Thank you for asking.."

Pietro menepuk dahi, malu dengan ucapannya barusan. Jika ia mampu menarik kata-katanya, ia akan mengganti itu semua dengan kalimat yang lebih gentle. Pipinya mungkin sudah sangat merona sekarang, oke, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak kewalahan berbicara dengan Reiko.

Malam ini, di koridor dekat lemari yang penuh dengan buku pelajaran, Reiko mengintip. Menghindari sinaran senter yang bergerak aktraktif di tembok. Ada suara Hank di sana, suara tawa Scott dari kamarnya dan gemuruh TV yang lumayan keras. Mungkin Scott sedang main games atau mengigau.

Di lihatnya kembali 2 lembar surat dan 2 kotak hadiah dari masing-masing tangan. Reiko memegang warna merah muda sementara Pietro membawa warna biru. Satu untuk Logan satu untuk Jean. Impas bukan?

"Jangan sampai kita terbalik memberi hadiahnya, Piet.." Ia berbisik.

"Never will, darling.."

"Oke. Yang di sana loker milik Jean dan dari lima loker di sana milik Logan. Kau paham?"

Secepat suara dan Reiko yang ada di pangkuan punggung Pietro membuat mereka sampai dengan cepat di tujuan. Sembari mencuri pandang dengan sekitar, Reiko diam-diam menyimpan lembaran surat ke dalam loker, berdoa setelahnya dan tertawa serta saling menatap.

Oke, mereka berhasil di tahap pertama.

Surat dan hadiah masuk ke dalam loker masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka sudah memastikan agar tidak keliru. Sejurus kemudian mereka berhigh five ria, saling memeluk dalam waktu singkat dan mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Oke, Pietro. Goodnight.."

"Goodnight, have a nice dream. Kuharap aku ada di sana.."

* * *

"REIKO, KITA DALAM MASALAH!"

Reiko mendongak, novel favoritenya tertutupi oleh bayangan kepala Pietro di atasnya. Di amatinya wajah si Quicksilver dengan seksama. Dia seperti malu dan tengah menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Diraihnya dua belah bahu kecil Reiko, meremas pelan dengan sentuhan kasih sayang plus tatapan penuh menghayati.

"Rei?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo ikut ke mading!"

Saat itu, tanpa di sadari, dengan kemampuan super sonic milik Pietro, mereka berdua sudah berdiri di mading. Di kelilingi anak-anak lain yang penasaran, membuat kungkungan lingkaran yang besar. Di dalam lingkaran itu ada Logan, Pietro dan tentunya Reiko.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau yang membuat ini Reiko?"

Itu Logan yang bertanya. Di angkatnya surat biru laut setinggi langit, di tunjuknya kotak kecil diantara kaki Logan dalam keadaan terbuka. Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik, ingin tahu juga penasaran. Penasaran dengan apa yang di bawa Logan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak paham?" Scott menyeringai.

"Eh?"

Saat itu juga, Pietro pura-pura mengamuk walau sebenarnya dia ketakutan. "What the hell? Aku tidak paham, Scott coba kau jelaskan!"

Sebuah pukulan lumayan keras mendarat di kepala Pietro. "Heh, surat cinta dan sebuah gelang couple. Itu sudah membuktikan kok! Bocah Super Sonic, kau hanya kurang cepat menggaet hati Reiko..."

"Tunggu! Aku tidak paham.."

Reiko memikirkanya lagi, seluk beluk dari acara membuat hadiah kemarin dan isian surat cinta palsu yang mereka buat. Tapi, sejauh apapun mengingat, Reiko tidak menemukan kesalahan atau hal lucu yang ia temukan. Pietro juga tidak berkomentar terhadap ucapan Scott. Jadi dia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Apa mereka baru saja membuat sebuah kesalahan yang bersifat logis? Atau memang Logan cukup pintar untuk dikelabuhi? Reiko tidak tahu menahu soal itu, di balik punggungnya ada Pietro yang sedang bersembunyi, berusaha menutupi kesalahan mungkin.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Logan.."

"Huh? Jelas sih kau tidak mengerti, sayang. Tapi aku tidak pernah tidur. Aku melihatmu dan si bocah Super Sonic itu malam kemarin.."

Terdengar kikikan dan siulan setelahnya.

"..dan memasukan benda-benda ini ke lokerku." Lanjut Logan sembari menyeringai.

Reiko tertawa sinis. "Kupikir, aku telah membuat kesalahan, Logan.."

"Tentu saja, Reiko. Apa kau tidak sadar? Tulisan di surat cinta ini memang mirip tulisan Jean. Tapi tanda tangannya ini, aku hafal. Itu-tanda-tanganmu-Reiko. Kalau kau suka padaku, akui saja! Tidak perlu meminta bantuan orang.."

Beku.

"Wow.." Scott mengomentari. "Pengakuan cinta kah?"

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa.

Reiko.

Baru sadar, jika ia menggunakan signature miliknya di sana?

Oh! Reiko baru ingat, ia membuat sebuah kesalahan amat fatal. Signature itu, kenapa ia bisa kepikiran membuat signature di surat cinta?

"Lo-logan.. I-"

Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di kedua belah bahu Reiko, beserta remasan pelan penuh arti. Wajah si Quicksilver mendadak serius. "REIKO, YOUR STUPID!"

"Why you so mean, Piet?"

"Aku kira kau suka padaku!"

"Bicara apa sih kau ini?"

Hening.

Suara gemericing logam memekakan telinga, di tambah suara teredam penuh amarah memasuki sirkuit pendengaran. "Kupikir, ini saatnya aku membalas perbuatan kalian, bersiaplah!"

Pietro menoleh slow motion, di selingi keringat dingin yang mengucur tak stabil. Dalam penglihatannya, ia melihat wajah mengamuk Logan dan mata yang berubah merah. Agak berlebihan tapi mengerikan.

Sebuah genggaman tangan terilis, tarikan kencang tak mau lepas dan terburu-buru.

Satu kata terucapkan. "LARI!" Diikuti oleh gerakan berlari yang amat cepat.

Teriakan demi teriakan dari mulut Pietro terealisasi. Suara hentak kaki dan terjangan massa membuat suasana kian memanas. Bersama dengan itu, ada suara pecah belah, amukan yang spektakuler juga benda-benda yang melayang di atas.

Scott tertawa, membawa pengeras suara dari tangan seorang bocah dan menjadi wasit dadakan dari adu lari teranyar antara duo helter skelter juga mengomentari kedudukan dari kekonyolan ini, dan tentunya..

...Logan. yang mengamuk di belakang sana.

"OH, FOR A GOD SAKE! LOGAN, STOP!"

Logan yang bersemangat tidak mempedulikan.

"I can't handle this, Prof. Mereka terlalu gila.."

.. dan terus mengejar anak-anak.

Lagi.

Siapa yang tahu? Jika professor akan mengamuk di ruangan pribadi, teh hijaunya tumpah akibat keriuhan ini. Suara amukannya memasuki kepala para siswa, buat mereka pusing tujuh keliling.

Dia marah.

Oke, dia mulai mengerikan.

Mengerikan.

.

.

.

\- Omake -

.

.

.

"Stop, Logan! I'm tired, I feel sorry for Pietro.."

"Too late, Reiko.."

"I adore you.."

"Huh?"

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan hal-hal aneh...


End file.
